The Problems With Killing a Vampire
by CityofFandomz
Summary: Simon Snow x Baz Pitch Fanfic/ Co-written with RangerofFiction/ The night Baz decides to tell Simon what he is couldn't have gone more wrong. He was suppose to be taking the young magician to the Crystal Cavern, but when they're interrupted by the clan of vampires that resides in the forest outside Watford, Simon's life could be on the line. How far will Baz go to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Simon gawked at Baz, "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Baz glared at him, crossing his arms and leaning against his bed.

"This isn't even remotely okay."

"It'll be fine." Baz reassured the blond magician with a roll of his eyes, "You worry too much."

"I do not _worry_ too much."

Baz didn't reply.

Simon threw up his hands and started pacing their room. Baz watched him. Finally, he snapped, "If you don't stop, I'm cursing your feet to the floor."

"There is no way I'm going with _you_ into the forest at night," Simon paused to shoot a glare at Baz, "I don't have a death wish."

Baz scrunched up his face in frustration, "If I were going to kill you, why would I make it so obvious?"

Simon ran a hand through his hair. What Baz had said was true, but he still didn't like it.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, "Look, you don't really have a choice here, Snow. You need me."

Simon sighed and sat on his bed, "Blackmail? Really?" Baz just stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Fine!" Simon groaned, " I'll go!"

"Good." Baz said, getting to his feet, "Stay close, Snow. I'm going to be the only thing out there that doesn't want to kill you."

"That's a comfort," Simon muttered as he followed the other boy out of the room.

Soon, they were outside in the bitter cold. Baz didn't seem to feel it as he marched towards the trees. Simon huddled against the wind, tugging his cloak tighter around him. To make matters worse, he spotted white flakes starting to float down from the night sky.

"What are we going to do?" He shouted towards Baz who was several steps ahead of him.

"Keep your voice down," Baz snapped, "And I thought I told you to stay close."

His temper was even more edgy than normal. He knew how dangerous this was, and he had to focus on keeping on Simon alive, which was made especially difficult by his thirst. When Simon drew near, Baz could smell his blood under his normal scent of apple and pine. He turned his head away to force his fangs back into their sheaths. He couldn't let Simon find out.

Simon hurried after Baz. He walked directly behind him, stepping where he stepped. It was snowing full blast now, and Simon used Baz to shield himself from the frozen rain.

"What are we doing?" Simon repeated, voice shaking from the cold.

Baz shushed him and halted.

"Why?" Simon looked up into the snowstorm. They now stood at the edge of the forest.

Baz glanced at Simon, internally arguing with himself about his decision before holding his arm out to Simon, "Take my hand." Simon stared at him. Baz's cheekbones flushed red, "It's getting dark, and you don't know where we're going, so this is to keep us from getting separated."

Seemingly reluctant, Simon slid his hand into Baz's. It was cold and stone-like.

Baz took a step towards the forest but was stopped by Simon, who refused to move.

"I'm not going in there unless you tell me why."

Baz cursed and threw back his head, staring at the sky, "Really, Snow?" He snapped, looking down to glare at the boy, "You know I can drag you in there if I have to."

Simon's blue eyes remained stoney though his cheeks had turned apple red from the cold. God, those cheeks. Baz wanted to bite them, to taste Simon's blood on his tongue.

"I'm trusting you, Baz," Simon said, "You can trust me too, you know."

"Pretty speech." Baz muttered, turning away, "Now, let's go."

Simon knew nothing about him, and never could, or Baz would lose him for sure.

Simon sighed, talking to Baz could be like talking to a wall- although sometimes, with the right magic, a wall would reply.

"Let's go."

Baz moved forward, tugging on Simon's hand. The boy followed, letting the darkness swallow them up.

Baz led Simon through the trees, his heart racing against his ribs. Why was he dragging Simon into this?! Hadn't he put Simon in enough danger within their past six years at Watford?

Deep down, Baz knew he wanted Simon to know the truth, to know how he really felt…

_Enough! _He told himself, _Get a grip, Pitch!_

Suddenly, he froze, body tense. His hand tightened in Simon's.

Simon went ridged. He knew better than to speak. Whatever Baz had heard had a 93% chance of being dangerous. He twisted around so that they were back to back, prepared to fight. He still held onto Baz as his other hand reached for his wand.

"Well, well. Tyrannus Basilton Pitch." An unknown voice spoke, and a dozen tall, pale men and women stepped out of the trees, surrounding the two boys. Moonlight glinted off of their bared fangs.

_Vampires._

The vampire who appeared to be their leader spoke again, "When we told you to bring the Mage's Heir, we didn't think you actually would. We thought you were too soft."

"No!" Baz cried, his hand tightening around Simon's, "He's not part of this."

Simon's hand went slack in Baz's, "What's going on?"

He waved his wand at the vampires that had moved too close. They snickered and leapt back. The other boy didn't answer. Instead, he refrained the urge to bare his teeth at the head vampire.

"You brought him to us. He's ours now." The other vampires stirred, eager to feed. Simon's stomach knotted nervously.

"No!" Baz shouted again.

"You can't stop us from taking him." the head vampire sneered, "Especially when you're this badly outnumbered and don't want to reveal what you truly are to Simon Snow."

"Shut up!" Baz snapped.

Simon turned to face Baz, "I knew it! This was just another one of your plans to have me killed!" He jerked his hand away from the dark haired boy.

"No!" Baz faced Simon, pleading with his eyes for the shorter boy to believe him, "I swear it wasn't." He saw the contempt look in Simon's eyes, and it pierced his heart like a stake, "Simon." His voice cracked, "Please. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"And why should I believe you?!" Simon shouted, "You were trying to hurt me every other time!"

The vampires snickered as they watched the boys bicker.

"You have to trust me!" Baz cried, panic rising in him, "They're going to kill you!"

Baz reached for Simon's hand, but he pulled away, "No! I'm done with this. I'm telling the Mage I _need _a different roommate."

Baz made the mistake of closing his eyes in despair, trying to fight back tears. He felt movement, and heard Simon cry out.

Simon had backed away from Baz right into the arms of a vampire.

The beast snickered, wrapping its arms around Simon and nuzzling into his neck.

"Derek, release him." The leader commanded.

"But Master Jonathon, I'm-"

"Now." The leader growled.

Derek released him with an angry shove, and Simon stumbled away, barely dodging another vampire's fangs. He fell on his butt and quickly rolled to the side with a shout as a monster lunged at him. Another beast leapt towards him, and Simon would've been dead meat had Baz not straight out tackled the bloodsucker.

Baz wrapped his legs around it's waist and hooked an arm around it's neck.

"Do a Freeze Spell, Snow!" Baz shouted to Simon as the other vampires began to advance on the duo.

Simon climbed to his feet and aimed his wand at the vampire, "_You're cold as ice!"_

His wand flashed blue, and the next thing he knew, the only person who may have possibly been on his side was frozen solid, locked in battle with a startled bloodsucker.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're cold as ice!"_ Simon shouted, watching in horror as his spell went horribly wrong, and Baz turned into a frozen statue, locked in battle with a startled bloodsucker.

The vampire struggled as Baz's icy legs and arm stiffened around him.

Jonathon grinned and moved forward, gripping the other vampire's shoulder and studying the frozen Baz on it's back, "Good work, Simon Snow." He leered at the young magician, "Now he can watched you die and not even be able to try and save you."

With that said, he moved towards Simon who stumbled back into the arms of another awaiting vampire. It pinned the young magician's arms to his sides and pressed it's nose into Simon's neck, breathing deeply. Simon tried to jerk away, but the vampire was too strong.

Jonathon laughed, "You can't escape, Simon Snow, and soon, you will be one of us."

"Or dead," A nasally vampire snickered.

"Yes," Their leader continued, stepping closer, "Or dead."

"Simon!" Baz shouted.

The Freeze Spell had faded, but it left Baz weak-limbed. He dropped off the vampire's back and lay sprawled on the ground. He somehow managed to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Get away from him!" he snapped.

Jonathon laughed as he raised a hand to cup Simon's face, "You really are a failure, Basilton Pitch. First, you're denying and hiding what you truly are. Second, you're falling for the Mage's Heir."

"Hurt him, and I will kill you," Baz growled.

Simon pulled his head away from Jonathon's hand. He cringed when he felt the tongue of the vampire that was restraining him touch his neck.

He began to struggle, "Let me go! I'm not the one you're looking for!"  
"Oh, please!" Jonathon laughed. He waved a hand in front of Simon's face, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"Great. You have a sense of humor," Baz growled sarcastically. He was trying to draw their attention away from Simon. The vampire holding the light haired boy was all over him, and it made Baz's blood boil with anger and guilt. This was all his fault.

He tried to catch Simon's eye and succeeded. Simon looked scared despite how much he tried to hide it. The monster on his neck was freaking him out almost as much as the leader vampire that stood in front of him.

Jonathon stepped closer, "Oh this is gonna be fun."

Almost in a full blown panic-induced frenzy, Simon shouted, "_Fire of the Sun; Burn bright like the Stars."_ and burst into flames.

Baz swore and threw up his hands against the wall of heat. The vampires cried out and backed up. The one holding Simon screeched and fell back, skin lighting like paper.

Baz struggled to his feet and reached for his wand, "Simon!"  
If Simon had been scared before, he was terrified now. He flailed his limbs, trying to put out the fire.

"That's not what I meant!" Simon shouted at the flames.

The magician spun around, catching a tree on fire. When he saw it, he cursed.

"Stop moving, Snow!" Baz shouted and raised his wand, "_Let it rain, let it pour."_

There was a crack of thunder and the sky opened up, putting out the flames before ceasing.

Simon stood, panting and drenched, in the middle of a burned circle. His clothes were cinged, blackened skin showing through. His cloak was completely gone.

"Thanks." he breathed to Baz.

"Well done."

Simon jumped when he heard Jonathon speak from directly behind him.

Baz dashed forward and shoved Simon out of the way. Jonathon's fangs stuck into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. He kicked hard at the head vamp's leg, forcing him to release him, but more vampires were advancing on Baz.

"Run, Snow!" He shouted, gripping his wand.

Simon hesitated. He wanted to help him but with his crappy magic skills…

"Go, Simon!" Baz yelled, blood dripping down his shoulder.

Simon turned and fled. The plants bent away from him, leaving a clear path for his feet. He burst through the trees into the snowstorm.

Relief flooded through Baz as Simon disappeared into the trees. He turned to face the vampires and bared his fangs.

"Let's finish this," He said.

To his credit, Baz was strong. He was good at physical combat and magic. He managed to bring down half of the vampires before their superior numbers overpowered him. Jonathon approached Baz, who had been forced to his knees with a vampire on either side and pulled Baz's wand out of his hand.

"Well then," he said, using the point of the wand to turn Baz's face up, "Now we need to decide what to do with you."

"Sir, Simon Snow is on his way to the Castle." A vampire off to the side interrupted Jonathon's evil moment.

The leader's eyes turned murderous, "Well, then go get him, you idiots!"

Several of the remaining bloodsuckers dispatched to go after the Mage's Heir.

Baz struggled wildly against his captors' grips. One of them snarled and kicked him in the ribs.

"Oh, don't worry," The leader said to him. "You'll get your turn as soon as we soon as we recapture your beloved Simon Snow."

Baz's cheeks flushed, "He's not mine."

This amused the leader, "Oh really? You two definitely looked comfy together, strolling in here like an old couple…" Baz frowned in confusion, so Jonathon continued, "...holding hands."

This made Baz blush more, "That didn't mean any-"

"If you ask me," The head vampire interrupted, "He likes you, too."

"Shut up!" Baz snapped, looking away, "He hates me."

"We'll see." Jonathon glanced up as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

The vampires that had gone after Simon were returning, carrying the struggling boy between them like they were going to pull him apart. One of the bloodsuckers had its hand clamped over the magician's mouth.

"No!" Baz shouted, trying to stand, but one of the vampires punched him hard in the gut, and he fell back.

Jonathon laughed.

Simon wiggled in the vampires' arms and bit down hard on the hand covering his mouth. It shouted and dropped Simon's upper half to the ground. He cursed and managed to squirm away from the group of bloodsuckers. He flopped to the ground at the feet of Jonathon.

Jonathon bent down and seized Simon's arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Let him go!" Baz shouted.

Jonathon smiled, showing his fangs. He pulled Simon closer, one hand on his waist and the other cupping the side of his neck.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my fics. I've been writing all summer and in the past week, my creative juices ran out. I've been staring at my computer screen for hours each day, but nothing had come of it.**

**Also, I am really into roleplay and it takes up a majority of my time, so that is also why I haven't updated anything.**

**And on top of that, my friend had gotten me obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club. I have been watching that whenever I can.**

**I will try to be updating all my fics tonight so I hope you guys are happy (in the non-sarcastic way)**

**Enjoy my sandwiches,**

**~A**


End file.
